User talk:KittyKT
Welcome to my talk page! Nothing hurtful to other users, please! KittyKT 15:02, July 20, 2015 (UTC) No Problem. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 14:31, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Your Welcome. Here's the Link: http://www.picresize.com/# ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 07:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) You may create one for her, if you like. ^^ 国aru yo~ 02:55, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I'm new at this wiki so... Can you give me some instructions because i am Italian. You can leave me a message on my Talk Page. WinxClub234 (talk) 20:23, May 9, 2015 (UTC) You1r WinxClub234 a.k.a. AnneWinxClub234 (talk) 20:23, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I saw you edit a Winx Club Season 4 episode page! EloiseWinx (talk) 01:26, May 13, 2015 (UTC) There is already an Italian wiki if you would like you can also help out in the Winx club Italian wiki . I don't know Italian and I am getting a little busy in my school studies and can't edit much. Thanks for your time.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 20:01, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for replying and no I'm not upset since I cant also speak (or understand) Italian! I just look for the italian translation on the net and edit !!! You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 15:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry, but I do not know how to merge talkboxes, so I am afraid I can not help you with this. ^^' 国aru yo~ 03:14, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I am not into Winx Club nowadays, so I can not say anything on this matter. Sorry. ^^' And I have already unlocked that page. 国aru yo~ 12:40, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I am Charmefille, but you can call me Riya :D, anyway do you need help merging talk boxes? Charmefille (talk) 06:57, June 2, 2015 (UTC) "Tynix" is not yet cofirmed. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:12, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Charmefille (talk) 03:59, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I am pretty sure it has "Enemies" category because of Dark Bloom's pictures, so I think that category can stay there. 国aru yo~ 07:58, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Please vote here for the Winx Avatar Story scripts. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering how can I help out? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:05, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Natural Whisper page is unlocked. Soaf (talk) 23:46, July 26, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Nex is confirmed to be Aisha's love interest, replacing Nabu. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:10, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Why not? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:34, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Do not add small pictures on dolls article or any articles. I uploaded them again. Mffpackaging.jpg and My fairy friend bloom.jpg has been deleted. Soaf (talk) 00:11, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Stop reuploading Musa's My Fairy Friend package. Thank you! Soaf (talk) 00:16, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Soaf